


i crumble completely when you cry

by prepranpo



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, breakdowns, it's implied that ryo is trans male, me? writing a ryokira comfirt fic? u bet, there's depictions of ryo hurting himself so warning for that, this time ryo is the crybaby h a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: It seemed like Akira was the one always crying, he never stopped crying, he was crying for everyone but one day he finds Ryo mid-breakdown.





	i crumble completely when you cry

Ryo wasn't a crybaby, he didn't know his emotions, he had an apathetic personality towards a lot of people. He didn't like people, he hated them actually, he liked a selective amount of people, extremely selective to who he spent his time with. Most of it was spent with his boyfriend (who just casually happened to be a demon), Akira Fudo.

Akira was currently at school and here Ryo was, getting mad over the work he had that he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Why can't you fucking WORK!" He yelled at himself and his self-destructive nature came on and he clenched his hand into a fist, his eyes narrowed, blue eyes dark and he was angry. Angry at himself

He drew his hand back and punched the wall. Once. Twice. Three Times. Four. Five.

He kept punching until he felt someone pull him back, "No! Let me you, you motherfucker, let me!" He thrashed and struggled, needing to somehow hurt himself, he felt like he deserved it somehow.

"Ryo!" Akira's concerned voice sounded so distant as the blood rushed to his ears as he stopped struggling and panted quietly. "Ryo..."

Red. Red. Red. It was all red. it was red all over. It was on the wall, on his hand, dripping onto the floor. He stared at it as he felt Akira taking him away from it and all he could do it sob dryly.

"This is my fault, tear my throat open, hurt me, I deserve it." He couldn't see anymore, the tears blurred his vision. He could feel the dull throb of his knuckles but he knows he deserves to be hurt more.

"Ryo, what are you saying! I could never hurt you." Akira made him sit down before kneeling down, "I love you, I could never hurt you." Akira had never seen him like this, he knew about Ryo's self destructive nature, he had seen it before but never seen Ryo intentionally hurt himself head on. 

"I deserve it, I deserve to be hurt. Akira, I need you to-to hurt me or something." His hands reached up and gripped at the dark shirt Akira was wearing.

"I can't do that, I could never hurt you." By now, they were both crying. "'You're good, I promise. You're practically a genius and you're a hot disaster but you're my hot disaster and I love you." He cupped his face, his chest clenched at the sight of his blood shot eyes.

Ryo just continued to sob as he leaned into him. Some how this is what he needed, to just cry, he's a master of holding everything inside, shoving it deep down but eventually he's bound to snap.

"What're you thinking about?" Akira asked quietly, holding him close.

"Whatever you're thinking about." He replies, voice hoarse from crying. He was still clutching onto Akira.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you and how much we need to clean your wounds." He replies, starting to pull. "C'mon, genius."

"I'm comin', i'm comin'." Ryo started to get up. "Can I have a kiss first?"

"Of course." Akira grinned widely and leaned down, kissing him softly.

Ryo let out a weak smile and kissed back. Things weren't good but at least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> crown me the king of comfort fics because that's all i write.


End file.
